Dapplestar
Dapplestar was a tortoiseshell tabby she-cat. Description Appearance : Character :Famed for her outstanding manners, Dapplestar is a well-respected cat within her Clan who is often thought highly of. She isn't fond of others looking down upon her, so rather than snapping, Dapplestar calmly explains what's troubling her, and attempts to make things work out with others. She's a silver-tongued diplomat as well, commonly used as a peace-maker when trouble is brewing within the Clan. However, because of her extremely politeness, she can be thought of as too up-tight, and one who needs to loosen up a bit and relax. :Dapplestar is a kind-hearted cat who cannot stand the sight of blood, and as a result, isn't fond of killing things. This makes her a poor hunter at best, as well as a terrible brawler. Thus, she is looked upon for her wisdom and strategizing skills. She's a well-organized cat who, surprisingly, lacks interest in ever becoming a Medicine Cat, although it was often suggested that she does so. Dapplestar prefers the position of a mentor, as her kind personality allows her to comfortably teach youngsters. Her great wisdom also makes her a fantastic mentor, to both the young and old. :Motherly at heart, Dapplestar is easily mistaken for smothering others too much, as well as being a bit clingy. She truly means well, and is secretly hurt when others complain that she's too loving for her own good, as well as far too trusting. She's easily used by others and is easily hurt in the end. Despite her long fuse, Dapplestar is easily offended and hurt by the words of others, and isn't all too well at hiding it. However, she's great at keeping her cool while speaking with others, for it seems to make her feel much better. :A serene character, Dapplestar loves to be out and about in nature. Not necessarily exploring, but rather sitting around and listening to her surroundings and enjoyed what StarClan blessed her with. Not only does she respect her surroundings, but Dapplestar has a very strong belief in StarClan, and looks down upon all who do not believe in them, or even respect them. The young molly greatly loves her home and Clan, and is thankful for anything she receives. Abilities :With her inability to stand the sight or smell of blood, Dapplestar is an extremely poor hunter and fighter. At times, even eating is a bit difficult for her, but she miraculously suffers through it. However, she makes up for it with her diplomatic ways. She despises bloodshed in general, as well as obnoxious fighting. As a result, she's often used as a "peace-maker/keeper" both within and outside of her clan. She's a very convincing and honest character, who uses her tempting words to convince others into making peace. Her manners greatly help as well, rudeness won't help with keeping the peace. :Dapplestar is also famed for her tree-climbing skills, as well as her swimming abilities. She's swift at both activities, her smaller stature and sleek coat allowing her to slip past branches, or have no drag whilst swimming. Her webbed paws permit her to glide confidently and swiftly throughout the water, despite not being ___Clan-born. Dapplestar's stronger shoulders and forearms also give her the ability to easily cling to trees, with her tail providing her with great balance to preform risky maneuvers from great heights. :With her wisdom and patience comes Dapplestar's excellent mentoring skills. She'd make a perfect mother due to how well she works with the youngsters, but it appears that she'd be an even better mentor. The intelligent she-cat seems to constantly have life-lessons and important survival skills that she feels the need to pass onto the other felines in her faction. Due to her chill nature, she gets along well with others, although clever apprentices tend to take advantage of her. Biography Kithood & Adolescence :Developed after Fallenstar's is developed. Adulthood :DRAFT Originally least favorite of pops, tried to kill her as a kitten, but she survived. He disowned her, but continued to watch her from a distance, planning on striking her again. The strategist avoids his attempts again, and he decides that it's a sign: he'll train her to be crazy-killer jr. :Buuut she has a thing about blood that she cannot stand. Fallenstar forces her into MC instead, to heal his battle-beaten warriors. She hates that too, and faints numerous times for obvious reasons. Terrified of what her father's doing, and joins the 'rebellion'. :Father obviously wants her to come back, offers her to be his deputy and what-not because of her great strategy skills. She refuses. Becomes deputy of the resistance. :Eventually kills her father in a horrible battle, but meant to spare him, but he begged her to kill him after noticing how crazy he's become. He wants to meet his end, so she gives it to him. :More stuff later. Lineage Mate: :Unknown/Open/TBA/Whatever - Status TBA Mother: :Unknown - Status unknown, suspected to be deceased Father: :Fallenstar - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Siblings: :Big WIP o.o Son: :Tallfang - Living Quotes : Relationships Family Tallfang: :"I never wanted him to think that I hated him...he was my dear son, my everything. He was all I had ever wanted: a little one to pour all of my love into. I was only allowed out of StarClan for a short amount of time- I-I couldn't have possibly explained it to him, he was too young to understand...yet he remembers me leaving it, and plays it time after time. But I couldn't let him rot away in the afterlife and never experience ''real life..."'' ::Strange things had happened, and when Dapplestar was killed with her final litter, it did not die with her. Most claimed it to be dark magic by the Dark Forest, specifically Fallenstar, to make the brave leader suffer a fate worse than death. With much convincing, Dapplestar managed to escape from StarClan temporarily to leave her son in the living world, where he could live a true life. He was all that Dapplestar really had anymore, and he was her entire world. But she wanted what was best for him, and he was too young to understand, yet forever remembers the moment when Dapplestar left him. It's a burden that the leader forever bears, and can never forgive herself for doing, although it was for the best. Images Life Pixels Trivia *If she scents or sees blood for too long, she tends to faint. **She never wanted to be a Medicine Cat Apprentice, but was forced into it by her father when he killed off a ton of cats and started wars. *She's commonly referred to as "Dapperstar", due to her polite and mature demeanor. Category:Deceased Category:She-cats Category:Leader Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Deceased Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:StarClan Cat